Leave it to Weaver
Leave it to Weaver is the Season 6 premiere episode of ER. It was first aired on September, 30 in 1999. It was written by Lydia Woodward and directed by Jonathan Kaplan. Plot Greene and Weaver join forces after learning that Romano might become Chief of Staff while Carter develops a romance with his cousin's ex-wife as Hathaway struggles to cope with being pregnant and a new doctor joins the team. NBC Description REBECCCA DEMORNAY GUEST-STARS AS TRUCK CRASH YIELDS CRUSH OF PATIENTS: An out-of-control truck barely misses a very pregnant Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) but cuts a wide swath of heavy casualties who flow into the ER, taxing the collective abilities of everyone on shift. Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) unexpectedly treats the older and attractive ex-wife (guest star Rebecca DeMornay, "The Hand That Rocks the Cradle") of his cousin with unexpected repercussions. Drs. Greene (Anthony Edwards) and Weaver (Laura Innes) plot strategy when they hear rumors that the combative Dr. Romano (new series regular Paul McCrane) might be named as the new chief of staff. Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) must maneuver quickly during a mediation hearing if he is to prevent his ex-girlfriend Carla (guest star Lisa Nicole Carson, "Ally McBeal") from leaving the country with his infant son. Elsewhere, Luka Kovac (Goran Visnjic, "Welcome to Sarajevo"), a doctor from Eastern Europe who moonlights in the ER, and Dr. Cleo Finch (Michael Michele, "Homicide: Life on the Street"), a second-year resident in emergency medicine and pediatrics, both reveal a talent for handling hurting children. Gloria Reuben, Alex Kingston and Kellie Martin also star. Short summary Multiple traumas come to the ER after a truck crashes into a coffee bar, narrowly missing a very pregnant Carol. Romano becomes Chief of Staff when Anspaugh announces his retirement. Weaver becomes even more unpopular when she is appointed permanent Chief of the ER by Romano. When she becomes engaged to Reggie, Jeanie decides she wants to adopt an HIV-positive baby. Two new staff members are introduced: Luka Kovac, a Croatian doctor moonlighting in the ER; and Cleo Finch, a pediatric resident in the ER. The ER is thrown into chaos when a patient pulls the fire alarm. Characters * Mark Greene * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Lucy Knight * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton * Robert Romano * Luka Kovač * Cleo Finch Trivia * This episode is dedicated to the memory of Chris Salamunovich, a second assistant director on the series who succumbed to multiple myeloma on July 25, 1999, in Los Angeles, California. * .Goran Višnjić, Michael Michele and Paul McCrane join the cast with this episode. Visnjic and McCrane are the first male additions to the series' main cast- all new cast members in the first five seasons were female. This is the largest simultaneous cast expansion in the history of the show, with three additions (two of which did not guest star previously). Quotes Vanilla Latte Boy: Warm milk is nasty. Carol: Really? And what are you having? Vanilla Latte Boy: Double tall vanilla latte. Carol: A latte. Don't you know that coffee stunts your growth? Vanilla Latte Boy: That is so not true! Carol: Do your parents let you drink it? Vanilla Latte Boy: What are you, the coffee police? __________________________________ Carol: So, you took that little girl in to see her mother? Kovac: Yes. Carol: Even though Dr. Weaver and Dr. Greene didn't think it was a good idea? Kovac: Oh, mostly they're not sure if I'm a good doctor. Carol: Why do you say that? This is like the second or third time you've worked here, isn't it? Kovac: Yeah. Enough time for them to stop calling me Dr. Kovac. You know, when people are not sure, they tend to keep things more formal. I hope you will be happy enough with your sutures to call me Luka. I took the girl in because, uh, children need to know, need to see, even if what they see is not good. It's still better than being in the dark, you know? Having... that kind of fear. __________________________________ Vanilla latte boy: I don't get this. You're a regular doctor... Luka: Yes. Vanilla latte boy: ...But you don't work here. Luka: No, I do work here, but only when they need me. I'm what they call a "Moonlighter." Vanilla latte boy: Because you're from another country? Luka: No, because I only work here from time to time, when they need me. Vanilla latte boy: And they needed you today because of the truck crash! Luka: (sighs) No. I'm here because one of the regular doctors... Vanilla latte boy: I thought you said you were one of the regular doctors. Luka: I just fill in when someone else is absent. Vanilla latte boy: Oh, I get it! You're like a sub! Luka: A sub...? Yeah, yeah. I'm a sub. Vanilla latte boy: What kind of accent is that? Luka: (sighs again) Thick! _________________________________ (to a little girl sitting in an ambulance.) Kovac: Hi! What's your name? My name is Luka. It's a funny name, isn't it? Can you say it? Luka. _________________________________ Lucy: Dr. Finch, do you always jog to work? Finch: It's only four miles. Weaver: Kind of makes you want to dislike her, doesn't it? ________________________________ (while carrying Michelle, a 5-year-old girl, in his arms and surveying the chaos around him) Luka: Have you ever been to the circus? Michelle: No. Luka: You have now. ________________________________ Elizabeth: (on finding Mark at the batting cage) So this is what American males do to vent their anger and frustrations. Mark: Figured a Romano/Weaver double homicide was overkill. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6